


Charybde et Scylla

by heera_o



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batman and Robin reboot 07, Cadeau d'anniversaire, Damian a besoin de calins, Damian need love, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin jette un dernier regard à Nobody. Et prend la décision la plus sensée et la plus dure de sa jeune vie. </p>
<p>Se situe à la fin du volume 7 du reboot de Batman and Robin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charybde et Scylla

“Père. Je t’imaginais plus grand” 

C’étaient les premiers mots qu’il lui avait dit. 

Après, les choses avaient été assez folles... il n’avait jamais eu le temps de se rendre compte à quel point ces mots étaient justes. 

Bien sur, ils se disputaient, s’opposaient. Mais il restait “son père”. “Batman”. Il ne déméritait pas pour autant... sa mère n’avait pas totalement tord quand elle lui avait parlé de lui...

Maintenant, par la faute de Ducard... il le comprenait. Tout Batman qu’il était, son père n’était pas invincible. Il était obligé de l’accepter.

Et Ducard était là, vivant, haineux, dangereux. Damian avait vu ce dont il était capable. Il avait vu les points communs qu’il avait avec “Nobody”. 

Et, surtout, il savait ce que ‘lui’ ferait s’il n’était pas Robin. 

“Nous ne tuons pas.”

Il avait apprit à l’accepter. A faire avec. A se controler. 

“Nous ne tuons pas.”

Mais ça laissait la porte ouverte aux vengeances. Et Ducard se vengerait. Il n’abandonnerait jamais. Il ferait tout pour faire souffrir son père. Il s’attaquerait à n’importe qui pour ça.

Et Ducard connaissait leur véritable identité. 

Grayson. Pennyworth. Tous les proches de “Bruce Wayne”.

Il aurait aimé qu’il y ait une autre solution.   
Son geste fut parfaitement mesuré, il y mit toute sa puissance, entendit parfaitement le cri de son père.

Pendant quelques secondes, il n’entendit plus que les battements de son coeur, ne bougea pas.

Quand il se redressa, il était prêt à assumer. 

Prêt à tout perdre.


End file.
